


Learning Something New

by bramblerose4



Series: Muck Challenge [1]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: The prompt was cooliochick5's: After discovering that Chuck is a LARPer, Mike wonders if there is anything else that the blonde hasn't told him yet.





	Learning Something New

Chuck smiled as he drudged towards Thurman's van. The battle was over and once again he remained King of Raymanthia for another week and all thanks to his friends; all his friends. A warm feeling came over him as the thought occurred to him. Somehow he had been able to combine the two worlds of LARPing and being a Burner together, and miraculously they had merged into a sort of harmonious state.

Chuck was pretty sure that this wasn't going to be the last time his affinity for LARPing would come up, but now hopefully the guys would have a better understanding about why Chuck was so drawn to the fictional battleground.

His smiled increased on the bumpy drive back to the garage as he heard the Burners excitedly talking to his small band of Raymanthia about the outcome of the game and their parts that eventually lead to their victory. Besides his own, the only other voice that he didn't hear was the baritones of his best friend, Mike Chilton.

Mike was sitting in the corner with his legs drawn up. He seemed lost in his own world deep in thought with his head bowed as his chin rested on top of his knees. Chuck watched him for a moment until Chuck called out when he lost his balance as the van jerked to a stop in front of the Burner's hangout. He played it off with a chuckle and pulled the side door open and awkwardly climbed out. A blush appeared as he held his hand out for Ruby to help her out of the van.

Chuck screamed and grabbed onto Mike was Sasquatch roared to a stop just a few feet next to the blond.

Mike had wrapped his arms around Chuck's middle instinctively and pulled him out of the monster truck's way when he clutched onto him. "You okay?" Mike asked; his voice soft with humor as Chuck's body trembled with nervous.

"Yeah," Chuck breathed and blushed as Mike released him.

Mike only nodded at him and stuck his hands into his jacket pockets.

While the Raymanthians and Burners headed off into the diner side of the garage for celebratory drinks at Jacob's urging Mike headed off towards his car.

"You coming, Your Majesty?" Texas asked with a snort before hopping out of range of Ruby's "sword" as the girl swung the blade in his direction.

"Go on without me. I'll be there i-in a moment," Chuck promised.

"Suit yourself, but don't blame Texas if you miss out on all the goodies." Texas saluted him and bounced off after the others.

"I won't," the blond promised. With quick long strides, Chuck was able to catch up to Mike in the small storeroom. He saw Mike was inspecting the trigger on his staff for damage.

"Hey, Mikey, you okay?"

Startled, Mike quickly turned around and raised his arms up protectively, but lowered it when he saw that it was only his blond friend. "Oh hey, Chuckles. Yeah, I'm fine," Mike greeted lukewarmly before returning to the examination of his quick spring staff.

"Are you sure, because adopting a defensive position is not something someone who claims to be fine does; I'm just saying."

Mike placed the metallic skull on the bench in front of him and braced his hands on the workbench's edge before sighing. "You're right. I'm not fine," the brunet admitted.

"Care to share what's up or is it one of those things you can't talk about?" Chuck asked tentatively.

"It's you, Chuck," Mike answered after a while. "And your secrets."

Chuck's cheeks flushed as anger filled him. "My secrets?"

"I know, I am the last person to be all uppity about secrets," Mike's hands rose up in defense as Chuck tilted his head in disbelief. "First the thing about you not being a driver, and now this? It's like I am learning something new about you every week. And It's-" Mike sighed again. "I don't know, it's just all this time I thought I knew you and it's just a bit of a shock that there are things about you that you have kept hidden."

"I've kept private, not hidden, there is a difference," Chuck pointed out. "Would it help if I said that you are still the person who knows me best?" he suggested and lightly punched Mike in the arm.

Mike gave him a side smirk and nodded. "Though finding out your best friend is royalty is a pretty big thing. It may take me a while to adjust to it. You think you could give me the time, Your Highness?" Mike teased.

Chuck blushed and chuckled nervously. "Heh, heh. You know there are laws against mocking your king?"

"Are there?"

"Oh yes."

"And what is the punishment for breaking the law?" Mike asked eyeing Chuck.

"If you are caught and found guilty its ten thousand years dungeon!" Chuck declared dramatically and pointed upwards.

"Ho, ho, that sounds severe. It's a good thing I'm pretty apt at evading capture."

"We will see, try playing next weekend and backing up your words."

Mike laughed and Chuck grinned as things returned to normal between them.

"So, there isn't anything else that you are keeping from me is there?"

"Do you really think my being a big dork is something I've kept from you?"

"Fair enough," Mike agreed.


End file.
